


Ten Growley 3-Sentence Fics

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Cuddling and Snuggling, Knifeplay, M/M, Mpreg, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten short snippets of Growley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Growley 3-Sentence Fics

1\. Gabriel lay on the demon’s bed, waiting for Crowley to arrive. Snap! A low moan issued from the demon at the sight of the archangel, naked and stretched out on the black silk sheets. Tonight would be wonderful.

2\. A knife cut into the archangel’s side, forcing a soft moan from his lips. Crowley purred atop him, careful to not cut too deep as he lapped at the welling blood. Gabriel tasted sweet, the effect of the grace tingeing his blood, sending tingles of pleasure through Crowley’s body.

3\. A pregnant archangel launched the bottle of Craig at his lover, crying. Crowley ducked, muttering a curse as the Craig shattered against the wall. He ran to Gabriel trying to soothe the hormonal angel as he knew the baby was hurting him.

4\. Gripping the archangel’s hips, Crowley moaned appreciatively as Gabriel sank down on his cock. The demon urged his celestial boyfriend on, grunting softly as Gabriel rode him. Harder, faster, went the angel, impaling himself on Crowley’s length.

5\. The archangel suckled at his treat with great enthusiasm, pulling a long moan from his demon lover. Twirling his tongue around the tip made Crowley gasp, pulling a smile from the happy angel. Gabriel began to hum, reducing the demon into a whimpering mess.

6\. Gabriel cried into his lover’s arms. Something had gone wrong and now the archangel found himself human. Crowley tried to soothe the distraught man, but found it difficult as he was terribly afraid for his husband.

7\. Crowley wept, pulling his beloved’s body into his arms. Gabriel, his world, was dead, killed by the devil. Reaching for the angel blade, he prepared to stab himself, not wanting to live without his soul mate.

8\. Two bodies tangled together, both fighting for control. Crowley grinned as his boyfriend tried to gain the upper hand but was shocked when wings knocked him off. Gabriel quickly pinned the demon down, snapping the collar around his neck.

9\. When Gabriel had called Crowley to make a deal to get Balthazar bad, he’d never guessed he’d be selling his body. The demon was larger and strong, each thrust sending pain pleasure up the angel’s spine. Gabriel found himself moaning, urging Crowley on, who complied readily, enjoying the tight ass of the archangel.

10\. The archangel and his demon lay in bed, holding each other close. Gabriel loved to cuddle with his lover, resting his head on Crowley’s chest. Their naked bodies lay entwined as the Crossroad King’s fingers traced patterns against the angel’s thigh.


End file.
